Aurora
by Ireth Isilra
Summary: Traducción de SebonzaMitsuki27. Serie de Drabbles & One-Shorts. "Él rompe tu corazón con una sonrisa y lo arregla con otra. Tú no te das cuenta de que estas haciendo lo mismo con él.". FaixSakura
1. Su única princesa

**AURORA**

De Sebonzamitsuki27

Traducido por Ireth Isilra

o1. SU ÚNICA PRINCESA [ deseo ]

No podía recordar la primera vez en pensó en ella como su princesa.

¿Fue la primera vez que vio su linda sonrisa? ¿Cuando el eco de su inocente risa llegó a sus oídos, recordándole que no era malo ser feliz? ¿Cuando la sujetó al desmayarse en el café del País de Outo, hace ya tanto? ¿Cuándo silbó y utilizó sus poderes para proteger_la_? ¿Cuándo notó, hace mucho tiempo, que ella era tan parecida a él? ¿O fue cuando descubrió, por primera vez, que sin ningún sentido ella había llenado un vacío en su corazón, y comprendió, demasiado tarde que se sentía atraído por ella?

¿Él mismo se había lanzado el hechizo, dibujando, inevitablemente, su sonrisa de luz solar y flores de cerezo, la que lentamente desheló su paisaje de congelada nieve y ventiscas? ¿Había sido su belleza etérea, ojos verde manzana y cabello castaño rojizo?

¿O era porque, no importaba cuan trágica y dolorosa se volviera la vida del misterioso mago, él seguiría deseando para que su princesa - _la_ princesa - pudiera vivir feliz por siempre?

No importaba si ella era la creación de alguien más, no importaba si era la replica de otra persona, ella aún era su...

Ella era su Sakura.

Tal vez fue por que subconscientemente, o quizás aún, inconcientemente se dio cuenta de su deseo de protegerla, de ayudarla sin importar las consecuencias, de amarla sin importar si su corazón le pertenecía a él, o al muchacho como ella, él seguiría; eternamente, sin fin, para siempre ayudándola... protegiéndola... _amándola_.

Un pequeño beso de sus fríos labios; presionados contra su calida mano, y él ya lo sabía

Ella era...

"_Mi __**única**__ princesa._"


	2. Cuiden de él

**AURORA**

De Sebonzamitsuki27

Traducido por Ireth Isilra

o2. CUIDEN DE ÉL [ esperanza ]

Ella nunca quiso lastimarlo.

Había sido inevitable y lo sabía, no era ella quien lo protegería del mundo; a diferencia de él, que había intentado con tanta fuerza protegerla, asegurarse de que se sintiera amada; no podían luchar contra el destino y reponerse del daño que había de venir.

Ella sabía lo que se venía, y no le reprochó por ello. Después de todo, no era su culpa, sino la de su maldición, que le llevó a actuar de esa manera.

Cuando la espada la atravesó, ella pudo verlo, con un gran peso en el corazón y las oscuras pestañas mojadas, sus ojos ardían con ese deber que no querían cumplir. Vio como su mundo de resquebrajaba, los valiosos recuerdos habían sido puestos juntos como cadenas, pero estaban llenos con las memorias de deseos y sueños, de sonrisas y risas, reflejadas todas en su propia reflexión.

Los recuerdos de ambos se perdieron cuando el mago perdió el control; con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, un grito de horror salió de su boca junto con su magia, finalmente había tomado conciencia de lo que había hecho, del horrendo pecado que había cometido.

Él jamás quiso herirla.

Entendiendo esto, Sakura tocó la mano de Fai, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que estuvo allí por demasiado tiempo, confortándolo, tranquilizándolo, tratando de comerciar sus esperanzas y sueños, por la carga de dolor que él llevaba, esa tristeza que había intentado fervientemente esconder frente ella.

Con sus delicados brazos lo abrazó, murmurando suaves palabras para calmar su miedo, para quitar la sangre que ninguno de los dos quiso derramar. Gradualmente, comenzaron a calmarse, temblando por los secretos que guardaban entre sí.

E hicieron una promesa, en silencio, como las cadenas que los mantenían atados en diferentes lugares, ambos llevaban una triste sonrisa marcada en las esquinas de sus labios, no diferentes a las que guardaban para sí mismos.

Lamentablemente, ella lo dejó ir, soltando sus brazos para ponerse de pie nuevamente, sintió algo al tiempo que sus ojos esmeralda centelleaban, reflejando el dolor del zafiro.

Ella quería ser la persona que se encargara de Fai.

Él quería ser la persona que se encargara de Sakura.

Con el tiempo, ellos crearían un cuento de hadas digno del amor entre un mago y una princesa, recordando el dolor y las cargas, pero también los deseos y esperanzas compartidos bajo cielos de verano y vientos de otoño, en duchas primaverales y ventiscas invernales.

Aprenderían a cambiar el futuro, y si bien se puede esperar, el daño causado podría ser disminuido a través de los lazos de amistad y algo más. Puede haber secretos y mentiras, replicas y falsas impresiones, pero aún así...

Ellos nunca quisieron hacerse daño el uno al otro.

* * *

Dios, este capitulo en general me encanta, tan hermoso y triste a la vez...

Aquí Spoilers del final de Infinity (uno de mis mundos favoritos)... espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi y si no, bueno igual un comentario no estaría mal.

Recuerden que este fic no me pertenece, yo sólo he venido de intérprete, si desean leer el original, pásense por aquí:

H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 4 1 6 5 2 0 0 / 1 / a u r o r a (sin espacios, claro)

De seguro a Sebonza tampoco le harían mal unos cuantos reviews. Por ahora eso es todo y...

¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima!


	3. Bounus: Porcelana

Este capitulo no es exactamente de la colección "aurora", pero aún así desee ponerlo, pues me gustó mucho!

**AURORA**

De Sebonzamitsuki27

Traducido por Ireth Isilra

Bonus Chapitre. PORCELANA [ Pasión Invisible ]

_Detrás de la ilusión..._

_Es una muñeca rota_

_Es una frágil sonrisa_

_Es un interminable mar de lágrimas._

El pálido cielo se funde con las nubes de un gris platinado, sus colores son difíciles de distinguir. Parece que va a llover, pero no pude decirlo con precisión. Señales de rayos y parpadeos de relámpagos pasan por su mente, pero ¿tal vez el cielo siempre ha sido así? Sólo ha estado cinco minutos en este mundo y ya le parece un lugar extraño. Los ruidos, los sonidos de este mundo parecen ser eco, eco, _eco_ en sus oídos. ¿O es eso un efecto secundario del cruce de dimensiones?

Sus ojos azules miran sin importancia a la calle frente a él, a la gente pasando a su lado. Sigue hacia adelante, sin comprender lo que las personas a su alrededor están diciendo. No importa, encontrará a Mokona y al resto pronto. Aún así, sonríe suavemente mientras camina, ¿_Dónde está_?

Cuidadosamente, quita el rubio cabello que le cubría la vista, sintiendo con sus delicados dedos la suavidad de su pelo. Vagamente se pregunta si alguna de las personas que va pasando se siente celosa de su apariencia. ¿O es que acaso se preguntan "donde consiguió esa ropa"? Se detiene, realizando de pronto que no lleva su ropa de Celes. De hecho, su ropa se parece a la de los habitantes de este mundo, con jeans y una camisa azul pálido. Por lo menos, no se ve como un "bicho raro", piensa mientras sonríe de manera extraña.

El semáforo cambia de rojo a verde y el mago se encuentra a si mismo cruzando la calle. Camina sin rumbo, con una distante sonrisa siempre en el rostro. Y aunque ocasionalmente se le va, con la boca ya cansada de tanto sonreír, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos está de vuelta, como si nunca se hubiera ido. El mago aún no sabe a donde va, hasta que ve un hermoso árbol, floreciendo en rosado. Atraído por él, ágilmente se acerca al árbol de cerezos.

Personas sin rostro charlan entre ellos, nada tiene una forma fija, observa si mirara desde todo el mundo. ¿O será que no que no está lo suficientemente concentrado? Suspira y, finalmente, llega a su destino: el árbol de los cerezos en flor. Vagamente recuerda el nombre apropiado para ese ése árbol, se llama _Sakura_.

Y su corazón se rompe en trozos aún más pequeños.

_Se triza. Se quiebra. Se hace añicos._

No es fácil, jugar a las muñecas de porcelana, escondiendo todo detrás de una fachada. No es fácil esconderles los sentimientos a tus "amigos". No es fácil tratar no enamorarse de alguien que ya tiene dueño. Y es demasiado tarde, por que es un como una muñeca vieja; sus amigos ya han notado ese sentimiento no deseado, la secreta sensación en su interior que con desesperación intentó ocultar. Y es una lástima, por que ya se ha enamorado. No **debió **haber dejado que las murallas se rompieran. No **debió** haberlos dejado entrar en su corazón, pero lo _hizo_. Y ahora sufre las consecuencias.

Alguien choca contra él.

-oh, gomensai- murmura una apagada voz a sus espaldas.

Voltea, con la cara aún sonriendo, con el alma aún manchada, con el corazón aún roto y su máscara se rompe.

_Se triza..._

-No es nada- responde, antes de sonreír de manera tonta. La persona que está tras él no logra entenderle.

Ella lo mira, asombrada. Sus ojos verde esmeralda parpadean suavemente, permaneciendo maravillosamente inocentes y puros. Su cabello castaño claro es más largo que el de la chica que conoce, a la altura de los hombros, y aún así, según cree, le queda muy bien. Su pequeña boca se crispa en una sonrisa, sus rojos labios se juntan en perfección. Su tez es muy parecida a la de la niña, aunque un poco más radiante, vibrante. Y esta niña frente a él aún tiene _sus_ recuerdos. Su sonrisa esa cálida como el sol, igual a la de ella; incluso puede llegar a sentir como se funde su gélida coraza. Ella es la misma persona que él conoce, y sin embargo, no la conoce en absoluto.

Pero comparten la misma alma, y por lo tanto, está destinada a alguien más. No a él. No al mago mentiroso.

Inclina la cabeza, memorizando la forma en que la luz se refleja en su pelo, memorizando la forma en que sus ojos brillan de felicidad, memorizando la suavidad de su aura, de su piel de porcelana, de sus húmedos labios de rosa...

-Soy Fai- le dice a la niña frente a él. La hermosa niña, la niña que él nunca--

Sus ojos se encuentran, el verde esmeralda conoce al azul cielo. Los suyos se hunden en los de ella, en su pureza, en su honestidad y en todas las emociones que claramente se muestran en ellos. Ella debe haberle entendido, o por lo menos notado lo que él intentaba decir.

-Anata wa Fai? Watashi wa Sakura.- contesta, con un ligero rubor esparciéndose por sus mejillas, acentuando su belleza, haciendo que él se pierda completamente en ella. Él podría quedarse viéndola para siempre, perdido en su luminiscencia. Cayendo más y más...

... En las redes del amor.

_Se quiebra..._

Comienza a llover.

Suspirando levemente, comienza a darle la espalda. Y a alejarse de la niña que nunca podrá tener. Hasta que ella toca su brazo. Ella puede sentir que él entra en pánico, antes de relajarse.

-Matte. Espera- susurra y sus palabras casi se pierden en la suave brisa. Los rosados pétalos de sakura se arremolinan a su alrededor, una trágica pareja destinada a la perdición.

Su toque se siente... tranquilizante. Y de pronto el mundo se ve más brillante, más colorido. Como ella. ¿Cómo una muchacha puede afectarle tanto? No puede verla, pero sabe lo que le está diciendo_. No te vayas... No aún. Por favor Fai, por favor._

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué puede entenderla?

No es conciente de que Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura y Mokona están allí, mirándolo.

Se vuelve hacia ella y le sonríe gentilmente. Aunque no llega hasta su ojos. Nunca lo hace. Sus celestes y helados ojos parecen más intensos, más sinceros mientras la mira, directo a sus grandes y abiertos ojos. Y de pronto, ella siente como uno de sus delgados dedos hace girar un pequeño mechón de su dorado pelo. Y entonces, sus frías manos ya no están es su cabello, están en su cuello, en su cara, y antes de se dé cuenta...

Él la besa. Delicado, gentil, tímido, el mago pone toda su pasión por ella en ese único beso. Y ella le devuelve el beso, sus brazos se entrelazan en su pelo, sus cuerpos se acercan más que antes, los brazos de él en su cintura. Puede sentir la suave brisa, la fragilidad de los pétalos que les rodean, es casi _perfecto_. Y allí, recuerda que ella no es _ella_. Que ella no es Sakura-chan. Tengan o no la misma apariencia. Tengan o no la misma alma. Independientemente de si ella es Sakura en otra dimensión, ella no es Sakura-chan. Es **diferente**, y aún así es la **misma**, pero **no** es la chica de la que Fai se **enamoró**.

_... ¿__**Por que**__ hiciste eso?_

_... ¿Por qué la __**besaste**__?_

_... ¿Por qué besaste a la __**Sakura**__ alternativa?_

**... Por que sé que nunca podré tenerla.**

Y eso, piensa Fai, al tiempo en que tristemente acaba el beso y su mundo se desvanece en tonos grises, es la más grande tragedia que ha conocido.

_Se hace añicos..._


	4. Borracho

**AURORA**

De Sebonzamitsuki27

Traducido por Ireth Isilra

o3. B O R R A C H O [ sin inhibiciones ]

-¡Hagamos orejitas con nuestros pañuelos!-

En un corto plazo, con Sakura y Fai en estado de ebriedad, esas _no _eran la mejor elección de palabras para decir. Con Kurogane más y más enojado con cada segundo que pasaba, el dúo gato-gatita se propinó a si mismos un nuevo par de orejas; seguido de un fuerte gruñido digno de un verdadero lobo negro y malo, los dos gatitos, en su difícil estado de intoxicación... corrieron. Tan rápido como podían, tomados de las manos, o mejor dicho, de las patas.

Precipitándose energéticamente, ambos maullando como si no hubiera un mañana – por que los gatos viven en el presente, disfrutando el momento – intentaron evitar al cachorro y al perrito. Por lo tanto, su situación actual, fue escondida entre las sombras.

Estaban escondidos en un armario, sus caras muy cerca la una a la otra, aferrándose a la querida vida, riendo en la oscuridad, sólo con la tenue visión de la cara de su compañero gato. Dedicados como estaban a mantenerse hábilmente en silencio, no pudieron suprimir una pequeña risita. Las orejitas hechas con origami se habían perdido ya hace mucho tiempo, olvidadas el juego de perros y gatos.

Y en su estupor Sakura, afectada por la cantidad de alcohol ingerida, impulsivamente, y con el tacto y la amabilidad de una gatita, se inclinó sobre Fai y juntó sus labios con los suyos, espontáneamente, comenzó a besarlo una y otra vez, con las mejillas sonrosadas como una rosa en flor. _"Fai"_ susurra su nombre como un conjuro en el santuario de la bruma de su ensueño. Y él, tomando cartas en el asunto, comienza a besarla de vuelta, con el licor nublando su juicio, prediciendo un horrible dolor de cabeza a la mañana siguiente.

Desafortunadamente, la puerta del clandestino lugar es abierta de par en par, justo al momento en que Sakura se separa de él. El mago incluso agradece (aunque secretamente, sin que ni siquiera Sakura lo sepa, le hubiera gustado seguir) que la oscuridad haya ocultado su cara enrojecida, que ni una pizca tenía del rostro blanco como porcelana de siempre. Él corrió, deslizándose gracias a la vacilación de Kuro-doggy quien se ha ocupado de tomar a la somnolienta princesa para llevarla a la cama; por que, por más que lo intentó, el espadachín no fue capaz de atrapar a _ambos_ gatitos traviesos. Aún así, en el verdadero estilo gatuno, Fai piensa, mientras maúlla a través de la noche, prometerse a sí mismo que recordará esos dulces besos, su alegría es contagiosa mientras hace girar a Mokona en el aire. Lástima que Sakura...

Que los gatitos no miren hacia atrás... incluso si uno de ellos recuerda.

* * *

Este capi quedó medio raro... pero ¡no me miren a mí! Es culpa del alcohol que corría por las venas de Sakura y Fai ese día xD

Como ya saben nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de las Clamp y la historia original de SebonzaMitsuki27. Así que, bueno... yo sólo juego con ellos

Quisiera dedicarle este capi a todos los que envían mensajitos, y en especial a Nior-san que me ha ayudado a hacer crecer el pairing en español.

También ¡perdón por la demora! el colegio mata... pero estoy de vacaciones así que espero terminarlo, por lo menos para subir un capi al mes jajaja

Gracias por todo y nos vemos la proxima!


	5. En Tus Brazos

**AURORA**

De Sebonzamitsuki27

Traducido por Ireth Isilra

o4. E N T U S B R A Z O S [ baile ]

Ella se preguntaba si era así como se sentía el primer beso.

Se movían al unísono, en cámara lenta, balanceándose al compás la melodía que había puesto un hechizo sobre ellos; su mano sobre la de él, y el brazo del mago alredor de su cintura.

No estaba segura de si en verdad se movían, ó si la música que sonaba de fondo se había detenido, pero si estaba conciente de que sus labios de flor se habían separado; esmeralda flotando en un mar de zafiro, pálida piel brillando sobre una rosada rosa.

Sólo una sonrisa se había dicho, una simple mirada, un simple toque, sólo una simple sonrisa, y sin embargo, le había quitado el aliento como dientes de león disipados por el juguetón viento, en los veraniegos cielos libres de nubes delineadas de plata.

Tomando otro respiro, se dio cuenta de que Fai le hablaba.

-… Practiquemos un poco más- murmuró el mago a su oído, acercándola un poco más a su delicado corazón, mientras que su mano sujetaba la de ella con un poco más de fuerza, deseando no liberarla de sus garras. No todavía.

-… Sólo un ratito más- accedió la princesa, descansando su cabeza en el pecho del Fai, escuchando aquella melodía de su corazón, que sin embargo estaba fragmentada.

Era extraño que aquel baile entre dos desconocidos los haya puesto juntos, prometiéndoles un vals de cuento de hadas, un romance de cuento de hadas, con magia brillando en el aire, en los largos brazos del mago y en el tierno corazón de la princesa.

Y por lo que parecieron eones, bailaron "una canción para pasar el tiempo", sin que ninguno de los dos dejara ir al otro.

_

* * *

__Disclaimmer__: TRC no me pertenece, ni tampoco ese fic, yo sólo traduzco_

_-- y este capi sumamente tierno se lo dedico a Nior y a Ninde que me apoyan para seguir… las quiero!_


	6. Bonus: Telarañas de Algodón

Este capitulo tampoco es de la colección "aurora", pero Sebonza me ha permitido traducirlo, asi que… ¡Aquí está!

**AURORA**

De Sebonzamitsuki27

Traducido por Ireth Isilra

Bonus Chapitre. Telarañas de Algodón [Arco iris]

Le conoces tan bien como te conoces a ti misma.

Te haz enamorado de sus sonrisas, que yacen dispersas sobre tu piel, mejor remedio que cualquier yeso destinado a arreglarte. Y te preguntas si podrás ver su hermosa sonrisa de nuevo, esa que fue hecha sólo para ti; porque tú sabes que él es el maestro en este arte, y encontrar una sonrisa perfecta para usar en cada ocasión es un arte que lleva muchos años de practica.

Tú sabes que está lleno de sonrisas, algunas para Kurogane, algunas para Syaoran, algunas para el muchacho que se ve igual a él (pero que no es Syaoran), otras para Moko-chan y… otras para ti.

Sonrisas de cristal, sonrisas rotas, sonrisas frágiles, sonrisas gentiles… Las oculta todas. En sus bolsillos, en un escondido rincón de su manga, entre sus delgados dedos y detrás de un mechón de dorado cabello.

Hay una sonrisa para cada ocasión y el encuentra la perfecta con facilidad.

Pero tú sabes.

Tú _sabes_.

Tú sabes que es lo que va suceder y sabes que no puedes hacer nada para detenerlo… nada más que cambiar la victima.

Las sonrisas ya no te dan la comodidad que solían darte.

Hay una aislada tristeza dentro de él y sigue alejándote, sin importar cuanto luches para quedarte a su lado.

Y aún así sigue sonriendo… sólo para ti, curvando los labios con la esperanza de aliviar tu carga… y sin lograr nunca el éxito.

Quieres que esa sonrisa sea para él mismo, quieres que su porte se rompa para que sea autentico, pensando de manera egoísta en vez de amable. Quieres que se libere de su maldición, para _salvarlo_. Quieres que sea sincero y autentico y para siempre tuyo, pero las palabras se te quedan en la punta de la lengua cuando lo vez; dividida entre dejarte caer y hacerle saber todo o callarte por un poco más, hasta que haya terminado, sólo un poco más…

Todo lo que puedes decir, todo lo que puedes pensar es _Quiero verte sonreír de nuevo_.

Quieres ver una sonrisa honesta, descarada y pícara que coincida con el brillo de sus ojos, que te mueva hasta los cimientos y que a la vez, coincida con la sonrisa que se extiende por tu cara.

Una sonrisa tímida, una sonrisa burlona, cualquier cosa que muestre lo profundo de su corazón y sus verdaderas emociones, enviando el aleteo de la risa por el aire.

Tal vez allí, serás capaz de borrar esos oscuros recuerdos que guarda en su solitario interior y traerle días brillantes de sol, mano a mano.

Un día. Algún día.

***

Él rompe tu corazón con una sonrisa y lo arregla con otra.

Tú no te das cuenta de que estas haciendo lo mismo con él.


End file.
